


Tarsus IV

by Star_KTS06



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Other, Tarsus IV, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_KTS06/pseuds/Star_KTS06
Summary: Jim had a sister. She was killed on Tarsus IV. Kodos survived and Starfleet is searching for him. Old wounds open up.
Kudos: 5





	Tarsus IV

Jim, the Enterprise got a new mission", Admiral Pike told him.

"And what is it?"

"Please sit down, James."

"OK. Wow, is there a 99% chance we will all die or what?"

"No. Starfleet got some information about the location from Kodos. And you have to check it out and if he is there arrest him."

"He killed her."

"I know, James. That is why I am accompany the Enterprise on this mission."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When James sat in his appartment, he closed his eyes and thought about his sister.

"𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘯, 𝘑𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘺, 𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦." 𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘹 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵. "𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨!" 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭. 

𝘑𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘐𝘰𝘸𝘢. "𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘬𝘪𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺?" "𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘺. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘕𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵." " 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰."

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥. 𝘕𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘒𝘰𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮. 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘑𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴. 𝘚𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘑𝘪𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮. 𝘑𝘪𝘮𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘻𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘨𝘯𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳.   
𝘑𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘢𝘯. 𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘥𝘨𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴, 𝘭𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘱𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥. 𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥. "𝘕𝘰, 𝘯𝘰, 𝘯𝘰,𝘯𝘰. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦. 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺." 𝘑𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮. "𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘑𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘺" 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳. "𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰, 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘺." 𝘑𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥. 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩. 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘴. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘒𝘰𝘥𝘰𝘴. 𝘚𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺, 𝘑𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘶𝘱. 𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘒𝘰𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘒𝘰𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 14 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘯𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳. 𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘴. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘒𝘰𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦. 𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘒𝘰𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘶l𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘪𝘵𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧. 

A single tear rolled down Jims cheek.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Jim stood on the holodeck and looked into the galaxy. Kodos really was there. They arrested him and now he was in a cell. Pike wouldn't let him be at the questioning at first, but Jim argumented that he was the Captain and should be there. He was nervous. He didn't how he would react seeing the murder of his sister after 12 years. Jim still felt the pain of the loss. 

\---------------------------------------------------------  
The questioning came and lots of people were there. Pike was there, Bones was there, Uhura was there, Scotty was there, Spock was there and Jim was there. Pike asked some questions, but Kodos didn't answer. He only looked at Jim. Pike deciced to take a break and when Jim turned to leave, Kodos spoke up.   
"I remember you. I remember you lying on the floor, crying over a dead body of a girl. She looked a lot like you." Jim froze. Everybody was silent, now staring at Kodos and asking themselves which one of their friends were on Tarsus IV. Jim slowly turned around.   
"I remember finding you there. You looked me in the eyes, but there was no fear. You didn't care about dying. You lost eveything. I took it from you. You know, when I found her she was pleading at me. Please, don't kill me. She was laying on the floor and pleading like a whore." And with that, Jim punched Kodos in the face. So hard that you could hear a nose crack.  
Jim said with anger in the voice: "My sister was NOT a whore!"  
Everybody looked shocked after Jim, who stormed out the door. 

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Spock found Jim on the holodeck.   
"You were on Tarsus IV." it was more a statement than a question.   
"Yes, I was." Jim answered without turning around.   
"And you had a sister."  
"Yes."  
"Do you want to tell me about her?"  
"Why would this be interesting to you?"  
"My mother always believed to say that talking about a person you lost will help you cope with their dead."  
Jim sat down on a bench there, looked at Spock and said:

"Well, her name was Mary....."


End file.
